Since the advent of television many have attempted to provide a projector system and devices which would accept the picture on a conventional television picture tube and transmit same in magnified form upon a suitable display surface.
Devices in the past have been of such complexity and expense that many potential users have been unable to afford them. Some projectors, while apparently solving the problem require the television set to be disposed in an awkward and unattractive configuration or require relatively expensive modifications to the television set.